rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Team RWBY vs. Nevermore
"Team RWBY vs. Nevermore" is a conflict in the Emerald Forest during "Players and Pieces", where Team RWBY must fight a large Nevermore Grimm in order to escape the forest with their relic and complete Beacon's initiation process. Preceding Events The Nevermore is first brought to the battlefield when Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee decide to use the giant bird for an aerial view of the forest, hoping to find the temple where the relics are kept. They do find the temple, as well as the rest of Team RWBY and also Team JNPR. There are multiple minor conflicts with the Nevermore before Team RWBY stands together to finally put the creatures down. Both teams were working together to fight the Nevermore along with a Death Stalker. Only when Blake Belladonna is separated from Team JNPR does the true standoff start, leaving the entirety of Team JNPR to fight the Death Stalker. The Fight After being pushed off a platform by Nora Valkyrie, Blake uses the kusari-gama mode of her Gambol Shroud to wrap around a pillar and use it to guide her through the air. Seeing an opportunity, she guides herself towards the Nevermore that is currently flying by. Before landing on the Grimm's beak, she reverts Gambol Shroud to its cleaver form. She strikes at the creature's beak, and then runs down the length of its body while delivering numerous cuts. Once Blake reaches it's tail, she leaps off the Nevermore and lands on a platform beside the rest of her team. As the Nevermore makes another round toward Team RWBY, they all prepare the long-range abilities of their weapons. Firing as many projectiles as they can at the bird, it does little and it crashes straight into their position. As the ruins crumble around them, Team RWBY has to find footing on the falling debris and get themselves to a stable point up higher. Yang Xiao Long reaches the top first, and begins firing multiple shots at the Nevermore, gaining its attention. When it gets close enough and opens its mouth, Yang leaps on her own and lands in its open mouth, keeping it open herself. She continually fires shots into its open mouth, and once the Grimm starts to lose its balance flying, she leaps off as the bird continues forward and crashes into the mountainside. When the Nevermore tries to regain its composure and begins to ascend again, Weiss dashes forward and uses Myrtenaster to freeze it's tail to the ruins below it. Meanwhile, Blake, Ruby, and Yang use Gambol shroud to create a slingshot by wrapping its kusari-gama form around two adjacent pillars. Ruby stands on top of her own Crescent Rose and jumps onto the slingshot, drawing it back. Weiss, who had by then regrouped with the others, uses one her of glyphs--a black one--to keep Ruby in place on the drawn string. With precise aim, Weiss releases her glyph's hold on Gambol shroud, sending Ruby catapulting through the air. Continually firing her weapon to maintain momentum, Ruby guides Crescent Rose to collide right with the Nevermore's neck, pinning it against the mountain. Weiss then creates a series of glyphs that run up the length of the mountain, allowed Ruby to maintain footing on a vertical surface. Dragging it by its neck up the mountain, firing shot after shot, Ruby concludes the onslaught and the fight in general by pulling on Crescent Rose at the top of the mountain to behead the Grimm. Image Gallery 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png RvN2.png RvN3.png RvN4.png RvN5.png RvN6.png RvN7.png RvN8.png RvN9.png Category:Battle Pages